The Outcasts
by Fairia
Summary: And now, finally, my ActOut story will now a story to call its own. Generally, what I call a the mother of all crossovers, in that most characters I found that were in the A.O.S. are here, except with a few minor differences. For now, Part 0
1. Chapter 1

_The world is changing; our kind is no longer quietly working and helping humanity on the side lines. We're now getting exposure for our existence, and with "now", I mean for a few decades. We were not liked for being blessed or cursed with different abilities, but it was ever since a young girl at the time named Carrie White, who destroyed her school and the senior prom that most of the student population attended, the views and opinions about us continued to be volatile. Society showed us as freaks, inhuman, and killers upon the rest of the world; feeling that our powers and our abilities must be vanquished; that humanity is not fit with powers that come from Gods… or something like that. At times, I think some people aren't worthy with free will either… but anyway…_

_Despite our good times and bad, it was the dedication of few individuals that brought light of our situation, some are regular people and the others are Giftaters, a recently coined term of people with extraordinary abilities of different categories. They fought with words and might to defend those that can't defend or understand how to defend themselves. It was a road of human dedication that was paved roughly and can sometimes end in personal, life ending tragedies…but this was the road I chose…and yet, I am not taking this road alone._

_I too was one the other end of the spectrum; someone who chose a life of crime and risked my career and family I worked for because I thought it was best at the time. Now, I'm paying back for what I did and among other friends of mine by forming a small group of freedom fighters, a collection of other Giftates and also working with regular people who I've called friends for years. Our mission is fairly simple: Protect those like us, use our powers constructively (even though that can be challenge for various kinds of personalities), fight for a cause against those that can take it away, and protect the world at large, regardless of beliefs._

_We've been called many names; our own stories are far and vast, put aside for other stories; but we agree for now to be known as…_

The Outcasts

_**A time will come when what we think we know is put aside…and see things for what they either are… or can be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Outcasts, Part 1

_Scene opens to a burned man, fairly young and in his 20's, but hard to figure out at first glance. He's in a hospital room, recovering from an injury, bandaged up but sitting upright in the bed, his head low and sulking, muttering to himself in misery. A scene abruptly fades into a new location; the young man, out of his bandages but very scarred and moving about like any 20-something, bright and care free. We are introduced to a man named Robert, an actor, younger in this time period. Blonde hair, the same kind of hair the young man use to have, has slightly curly with a sign of 2 narrowing bald spots that will appear some years later. They discuss something; the young man laughs uproariously, but agrees to go over lines in a script; the title: A Nightmare on Elm Street. He is also planning on becoming an actor._

_We are now taken to the future. The young man from the past is now in his mid 30's, still scarred but small flesh wounds have been healing, giving his face a sort of distorted youthful feature, not as ugly as he's known for in the Nightmare on Elm Street series. He is Freddy Krueger, divorced for a few years with twin daughters from the marriage, currently living with their mother and making some time to visit them. At this time, Jason Voorhees and Pamela Isley were with him. There was a time when their group was referred to as The Espy's, but since it clashed with a sports award title, they went for a name that fit not only their roles and marking from the rest of the world, but also one that led them work as a team and not worry about labels so much. Freddy thought "The Outcasts" was a good name; it had everything there._

_Their current objective was to scope out new alliances and teammates, along with surveying world population programs to find other potential Giftater development. Course, Freddy feels that new alliances are just as good as finding those who are willing to fight inside the Outcasts as members. Since Jason didn't have any plans, he'll look through the databases and give a heads up to Freddy at work so either Freddy or all three will go._

_With a name already in christened and plans set, their main purpose was to look for any signs of trouble and for special hired calls for specific missions. Their own careers kept them occupied in the real world; Freddy, while a household name from his earlier films, works as a counselor and analytical commentator in the Entertainment industry, an occupation at times he's not always thrilled about when asked of current celebrity trends, preferring for discussions of film history and concepts. At 5'10", he still wore his traditional red and green striped sweater but minus the clawed glove; relying on his agility and skills to fight. He powers are Telekinesis, Dream Weaving and with a combination of supernatural and natural talent at gymnastics from his youth. _

_Pamela is a botanist for a well established university center, perfecting organic plant life and environment protection. Flowing red hair around her shoulders, 5'2" tall; motherly but fierce in battle. The only ability she's willing to say she has is control over plant life, hence the occasional nickname and codename: Poison Ivy._

_Jason, on the other hand, spends his time at their secret headquarters, keeping an eye out for any activity on their small computer network, which he's learned to teach himself; a sudden knack he isn't quite sure he remembered doing; he barely remember school and wasn't really the brightest person around. But whenever he got his hands on any electronics, he instinctly knew what to do right away; he could even build exact consoles and equipments on his own. He was also the tallest, at 6'3", bulky and possessing superhuman strength at above a level 5 supernatural position; the highest level of superpowers. Sometimes, he can see spirits whenever he walks into a room or other places, but disappear when he leaves_

_Jason was tinkering with a separate hard drive's mainframe when the alert went off. It shone a bright red light along the corners of the screen. Right away, he strides to the computer with all his bulk and types on the keyboard. The screen, laying out each information out loud in a female voice, shows up as this:_

GIFTATER IDENTIFIED: 

**NAME: VERA SWIFT**

**POWERS IDENTIFIED: SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH (VIA BIONIC ENHANCED LIMBS)**

**LOCATION: OUTSIDE OF LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

_In another location, just outside of Los Angeles, a young African-American girl; roughly 16 years of age with shoulder length hair in a yellow shirt and blue denim jeans, climbing up a mountain trail; peddles falling along the way down. Below her was a man, also black and angry looking, climbing with all his might along the rocky ledges. She's brought back to the time, in her mind, of being chased up this same mountain trail by the same man, her father, desperately trying to get away, but only falling along the jagged ledges; death very near, until she was hospitalized and fitted through series of surgeries and test to bring the power back into her artificial arms and legs. She stopped focusing on it now; concentrating on climbing up further away._

_Back at headquarters, Jason pressed a built-in button beside the mainframe system, and speaking to Freddy on the other line, telling him of trouble. Freddy has returned to their base, alongside Pamela, already dressed in her green swimsuit and lighter green leggings with calf length boots of equal dark green color. On her right wrist, was a miniature bow and arrow set visible as her hand brushed under her red hair. Freddy was then beside them in their small circle; they nodded their heads in silent agreement; Freddy opens up a port hole out of thin air, revealing another brighter location on the other side. The Outcast's casually walk through and close the hole just as it was opened before._


End file.
